A Minerva Magical Meeting!
by Minerva Magic
Summary: An MMU (Minerva Meets Us) of the people at Minerva Magic. We meet Minerva and strange things start to happen. Startling descoveries and relvalations. DISCLAIMER will be posted within 24 hours but for now I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.
1. Chapter one: A mysterious letter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any related Characters. They belong to J.K Rowling and all of them. This applies for all chapters included in this story.  
  
A girl sat impatiently in front of a computer monitor and tapped her fingers on her mouse, a habit she had when she was annoyed. She glanced up at her mouse again. There was a little hourglass instead of an arrow. Still. She sighed and took off her rectangular shaped glasses, holding them up to the light to make sure that they were spotless. They were. She wiped them off again and placed them on the bridge of her nose. She squinted at the computer. Waiting.  
  
"ARGH!" She let out a cry of frustration that rang through the house.  
  
As if her computer had been listening to her cry of frustration, suddenly a page loaded. There was a series of links across the top.  
  
Fiction Alley Park: The High Table: Minerva Magic VIII, "McGonagroupies Unite!"  
  
She let out a sigh of relief the page she'd been waiting for popped up. Finally! She scrolled down idly through the already bursting thread. Not only will they start a new thread on you when you're at school, but they'll post as well. No, you have to be watching them all the time. The 'they' that she was thinking about, was a group. Not only a group, but a group of the most dedicated Minerva McGonagall fans that you should ever have the good fortune to meet. They affectionately referred to themselves as the honorary, the noble, McGonagroupies.  
  
The thread that they happened to meet on was called Minerva Magic. This thread was moderated by the almighty Gwendolyn Grace. This is relevant, because it's where it all starts. When a new, mysterious user logs into their thread, by the name of Minerva G. McGonagall, it causes a little amusement, a lot of laughs, and some mystery. Some of the other McGonagroupies -Punurple and SkyRenaeMcgonagall to be precise- decided to pose as a couple of her colleagues, adding to the mass confusion, and indeed, laughter. But, little did the happy, obsessed fangirls know, their fun was about to be cut short, by the almighty, all powerful Gwendolyn Grace.  
  
When they received a bold, and to the point edit, stating that Roll Playing was not allowed in the park, two of the 'mysterious' characters fessed up. One however, had not yet been heard from and confirmed to be just a fellow McGonagroupie with too much time on her hands. This is where our story starts. The girl at the computer swished her chin length chestnut hair out of her face and began to type furiously, giggling as she went. She was replying to the two confessions she'd just witnessed, and was quite amused. She hit send and sat back as her browser took her to the message she'd posted. However, before she could read it over, a message popped up on her screen.  
  
It was a small window with a letter opening and re-opening itself and the words: "You've Got Mail" flashing over and over at the bottom. She sighed again -she does this a lot, you may notice- and clicked on it. It was probably another message notifying her that "so and so has just posted at a thread that you have subscribed to". But, when she got to the page of her inbox, and scanned through the mass piles of Spam, she noticed a letter from an unfamiliar e-mail address. Tabby_Stripes@Hogwarts.edu Wary that it might be a virus, or someone trying to trick her into something, she opened it cautiously. There was a full length letter that succeeded in confusing her. Before reading it, she scrolled all the way to the bottom. The final line read: "Yours Sincerely, Minerva G. McGonagall."  
  
Her heart was beating fast now. It was every McGonagroupie's dream to receive a letter from -or from someone claiming to be- Minerva McGonagall. She began at the top of the letter. It read:  
  
IDear Miss Mini Minerva, I am quite flattered that your 'thread' would feature me as a topic. However, the amount that you know about myself and my world is quite unnerving. As you doubtlessly know from your, "Harry Potter" books, there is a war going on in our world. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now targeting Muggles and Muggleborns, as well as anyone who defies him. This also, I regret to inform you, includes you and your fellow,"McGonagroupies".  
  
You-Know-Who is targeting anyone who knows about the magical world, and your thread is particularly at risk, because the person you happen to discuss and learn about is someone he has been against since he was known as Tom Riddle; myself. Since your thread discusses not only my life, but alleged romantic relations between Professor Dumbledore and I, he is predictably very eager to get any information that you might have about me, Albus, or how he can get to either of us. He believes that he can get this information out of you, and is now very determined to get it.  
  
Which is why Albus and I have a proposition for you. We would like, for the safety of you, and anyone whom you may have information about, to come to a 'safe house' that Albus and I have set up. Your families will be notified and well protected, I can assure you. I did not, as I had intended, get to relay this message to you through your thread, because of a certain, Moderator, by the name of Gwendolyn Grace forbidding our 'role playing' as she put it.  
  
I have sent this message to a few of your other thread mates, and I await a reply from each of you.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Minerva G. McGonagall. /I  
  
Mini Minerva's jaw dropped and she stared in confusion at the letter she was reading. Slowly, she grinned. This must be one of Sky's jokes. She hit the 'new message button and typed up a short message to one of her friends.  
  
ISky, Ha ha ha! So funny! This is hilarious! Did you send this off to Punurple or Vicks or anyone else yet? You should! I'll forward it! It sounded really real! ROTFL! Well, all. Lurve Mini Minerva /I  
  
She hit the send button, smirking, and closed her box to go and eat dinner. Little did she know, a few other people were reading the very same letter in confusion. 


	2. Chapter two: A meeting

A few hours later, Mini Minerva decided to check her mail again before bed. There was only one mail, so she opened it curiously. It was a short and very confused message.  
  
Mini Min, OMG! No, I didn't send it! I got the same one.strangely enough a few other McGonagroupies sent me the same sort of message. Must be my bad rep. :] Anywho, who do you think is behind it? Maybe it's Punurple! She was behind Dumbledore, remember? Oh jeez! I don't know.Anyway, get back to me ASAP. Sky  
  
Mini Minerva (who will from now on be called 'Brittany') frowned in confusion and leaned forward to type a reply, but as she touched the first key, she got this strange, spinning feeling and a slight tugging behind her naval.  
  
'Shouldn't have had garlic pepper on that.' she thought.  
  
But suddenly, she was pulled right through her monitor and for a few dizzying, nauseous moments, she felt as if she was going to be sick, but the suddenly landed with a painful thud on what seemed to be.someone's front step? They were on the stoop of a great brick house, with a painted white door and a brass knocker in the shape of a roaring lion's head. Surely there was something going on here.She immediately began to panic, but was pulled gently but forcefully to her feet by a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes that were behind rectangular shaped glasses. Brittany looked up in confusion.  
  
"Er, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" she asked, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.  
  
Standing up, she realized that she stood a good foot taller than her. But, Brittany was used to that. Being only fifteen and standing five foot ten, she often towered over those who were twice her age.  
  
"I'm Jestana." She said, looking around at the other people standing around her. "And this is Sky, Rachel, Victoria, Cielita," she said, pointing to each of the girls standing behind her, who nodded in turn, "And I think, if my theory is correct, that Tetley Bag, Tabby Girl and Tabby Kit should be arriving soon." She looked off into the distance (which was mostly dense forest and woodland) as if hoping that more people would soon drop from the sky, or come riding up on great white horses.  
  
It took a moment for Brittany to process what she was hearing, and register each of the names in her head, before she jumped about a foot in the air (startling Jestana who still had her and resting on Brittany's forearm) and let out a fangirl-worthy 'SQUEEEEEE!'  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD! It's you guys! Oh my gosh! I never thought.but what.I.oh wow!"  
  
The girls in front of her all had puzzled looks on their faces, so she explained as calmly as she could,  
  
"It's me! Mini Minerva! From Minerva Magic at FAP!"  
  
This statement registered with each girl in turn, and suddenly they all smiled with recognition.  
  
"Mini Min! Great to see you, finally! Hey, you never did send me that fic to beta. If I had anchovies, I swear I'd whap you with them!" laughed Rachel, or as she was more commonly referred to at 'Minerva Magic' as, Punurple.  
  
The group laughed for a minute at Punurple's trademark 'whapper', until the girl who was standing to the left of Punurple jumped up and ran at Brittany, knocking the wind out of her, and gripping her in a tight 'glomp'.  
  
"This could only be Sky." Mini Minerva said, as she tried to pry herself from Sky's vice-like grip.  
  
"Bloody Hell! I don't believe it! It's Mini Minerva, you guys! I didn't know that we were all from FAP! Cielita, I thought that you just had an odd name." said Sky, her pretty dark green eyes flashing and her shiny black braid swinging slightly with her excitement. Cielita promptly whacked Sky playfully about the head.  
  
"Yeesh! Sorry, Dani! Just jokes! But Hey, if I had my Plot Bunny Stick, I swear you would all be in trouble."  
  
"Hooray! Finally, and end to they tyranny of SkyRenaeMcgonagall." 'Princess Vicks' laughed with her Australian accent.  
  
Everyone laughed along, if nervously. All of them were slightly afraid of Sky's almighty Plot Bunny Stick, having gotten a virtual whack with it at least twice each. The girls proceeded to hug each other, and say their greetings, having realized that they'd known each other all along. Suddenly there was a faint 'pop' and three other females appeared looking extremely confused and worried.  
  
"Where am I?" One woman asked; taking off her glasses and wiping them a bit to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't a mis-formed bit of dirt clinging to them. She shook her head a little and got to her feet, trying to tame her now slightly mussed short, brown hair.  
  
"We don't know. You must be.Tetley Bag, Tabby Kit and Tabby Girl, right?" The three nodded curiously.  
  
"Ok," said Jestana, taking charge. "Ladies, meet your fellow McGonagroupies." She said, indicating at the four other girls waving happily from the steps of the grand house.  
  
A lot of smiling, laughing and SQUEE! -Ing ensued from the group, as the met, chatted and chatted together. Sky, Mini Minerva, Tabby Girl and Punurple had sat down cross legged and were now discussing nothing in particular with great enthusiasm, and Tabby Kit, Jestana, and Tetley bag were leaning against the wall of the great house, discussing the realistic and unrealistic aspects of AD/MM and Hooch/Minerva. The chatter slowly died away as the evening wore on, and an hour or so later, one girl from the younger party stood up in an irritated way.  
  
"Ok, I'm getting kind of chilly, and what the hell are we doing here anyway? We've all been sitting around like lumps, and not even thought about this? Come on."  
  
The group stared at her outburst.  
  
"Calm down, Punurple. I'm sure we'll find out in due time." Jestana said soothingly.  
  
"But.we are sort of tired. and I'm getting restless." Mini Minerva said nervously.  
  
"And hungry!" Tabby Girl pointed out.  
  
Vicks dug in the pocket of her faded blue jeans for a moment. She pulled out, among miscellaneous other things, a packet of Lifesavers. The group looked at her in confusion. She shrugged.  
  
"I've had exams! I needed some sort of sugar rush! You can't expect me eat or sleep during them! The teachers don't think so, anyway." Nearly everyone grinned and gratefully accepted the multicolored candy, except Tetley Bag, who looked as if she were in deep thought.  
  
"What is it, Tetley?" Sky asked, there was a hint of concern in her chipper, cheerful voice.  
  
"I was just thinking.well.it's nothing. You wouldn't happen to have a McDonald's in those pockets of yours, would you Vicks?" she asked in mock curiosity.  
  
Vicks pretended to search her pockets, a look of feigned concentration on her face.  
  
"Nope." She said, throwing her hands in the air. "I left my Mickey D's at home, will Burger King do?" Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Tabby Kit spoke with an expression of realization on her face.  
  
"Hey.you guys don't think that there would be anywhere we could maybe spend the night, do you?" Punurple snorted.  
  
"For heaven's sake! You don't think we could open this door and just walk on into this house, could we?" She said sarcastically. All the girls (and women) looked at her as if she were a genius.  
  
"Punurple, that's it! Let's just walk on into this house! Why didn't we notice earlier? There are lights on upstairs! Hurry, hurry!" Tabby Girl said, jumping to her feet.  
  
They all clamored for the door knob to wrench it open.  
  
"Wait!" Mini Minerva cried. "Shouldn't.I mean.should we knock first?" she asked shrugging.  
  
"Er, yeah.maybe we should. It'd be polite, you know?" Cielita added.  
  
Sky sucked on her candy reflectively.  
  
"Hmm.let's see. I'm cold and hungry, there's a house here that looks very warm and no one has noticed us yet. So, should we knock? Um, NO!" She reached over with that and yanked the door open. What they saw made their mouths drop open. 


	3. Chapter three: Robes and some talk

They were standing in a beautiful marble foyer, decorated with mahogany tables with vases full of beautiful flowers of all kinds. There was a large, rich gold and scarlet colored rug stretching from the front door, all the way up the grand spiral staircase as far as they could see, and there were two people standing in front of them. Two very, very familiar looking people. There was a tall, elegant but stern looking woman who's sleek, ebony hair was pulled tight into a shiny knot at the back of her head. She surveyed them over her rectangular framed glasses and settled her hands in front of her. She was wearing long, soft looking emerald colored robes with a high collar that made her look quite impressive. She smiled slightly at the girls, and nodded to the man beside her, a tall, elderly looking man with a long silver beard and the most interesting sky-blue eyes that twinkled merrily from behind his half moon spectacles. His violet robes, patterned with silver stars billowed as he opened his arms wide in welcome.  
  
This confused the girls, because they had no idea that the people in this house had actually been waiting for them. Quite anxiously, if truth be told.  
  
"Welcome ladies," said the man, "To Dumbledore Manor. I expect that you will be able to make yourselves quite comfortable during our stay, and."  
  
He was cut off -much to his surprise- by Sky, who stared at him straight on, her eyes flashing with suspicion, daring him to be lying to her.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah. Back up. Did you just say "Dumbledore Manor"? Because if you did then this is either a really good, really mean joke, or you are actually.who we think you are." she said, narrowing her eyes with distrust.  
  
"Ms.Sky, is it? We expected that you would indeed have your doubts, but we confirm that yes, we are Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Again, we expect that you will find yourselves comfortable and at home here during your stay." But he was cut off again, by none other than Sky.  
  
"Ok. What the bloody hell is going on here? They are [I] fictional characters. [/I] As in not real? How could we possibly be with them? And how the hell did we get here anyway? I want some answers, and I want them now." She had stepped away from the group, daringly facing the two adults in front of her (both at least twice her size) and crossing her arms across her chest in stubborn disbelief.  
  
The woman held up her hand to quiet Sky, for which all the other girls were grateful. Her voice was sharp and commanding enough to tame Sky (or even Punurple) on one of her bad days.  
  
"I would ask you, Ms. Sky, not to use such language, if you please. You all received the 'e-mail' did you not?" The girls nodded, slightly intimidated. "Then you all know why you are here, and you know who we are. If there are any relevant questions that have not been answered as of late, then I would ask you to please follow me up to your rooms."  
  
Her tone and piercing stare left no room for questions or objections, so she nodded sharply and pulled a long, narrow bit of wood from the soft folds of her robes.  
  
"Now, if you will please follow me.Accio trunks!" From somewhere in the house, nine birch-wood trunks came zooming along and slid to a stop in mid air behind the woman. They hovered there for a moment, then, as she began to walk purposefully up the stairs, they followed.  
  
Not a soul spoke as they walked up the spiral staircase, past two floors and finally stopped at the third and final floor. It was a long hallway like floor with many doors leading off to the sides.  
  
"Holy sh-"  
  
"Sky." Tetley Bag quietly reprimanded the girl before her word of choice came out.  
  
"I expect that you girls will find everything you need. I expect you ladies are hungry; if so, then dinner is in two hours. If not, you need not attend, but if you would like to, I suggest that you change you attire." At this, Mini Minerva looked down at her panda bear patterned pink pajama pants, and blushed. "You will find suitable clothing in the trunks. It's two to a bedroom. Good evening." The woman, whom the ladies had already verified as being Minerva, walked back down the stairs.  
  
They waited until the muffled tap of her shoes had faded, until they spoke again.  
  
"It is Minerva! I don't friggin believe it!" Sky squealed. "It's unbelievable, I know, but she did magic for us, so she must be. And that would explain how we got here." Cielita said, shrugging.  
  
They looked at each other, grinning broadly. A flurry of excited chatter arose almost instantly, but faded away as Punurple raised her hand to speak.  
  
"I think we should figure out our sleeping arrangements. I mean, obviously, this woman is She-who-is-almighty, and we are in her and Dumbledore's safe house. Ok. So, I call this first room here. Who wants to share it with me?" Mini Minerva shrugged and stepped forward.  
  
"I will." she said. "But.what about Vicks? I guess she'll get her own room. Where is she anyway?"  
  
Jestana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Probably in the bathroom or something. Come on!"  
  
They quickly paired themselves up, Sky and Dani sharing a room, Tabby Girl and Tabby Kit sharing a room, and at last Jestana and Tetley disappeared off into their rooms.  
  
Mini Minerva shut the door behind herself as she entered the room. Punurple had stopped dead in her tracks. The room in front of them was magnificently beautiful. There were two large, comfortable looking beds on either side of the room, accompanied by two gorgeous teak-wood dressers, and a nice mahogany end table sitting in between the two beds, with a decorated porcelain vase full of blooming, fragrant white roses sitting on it. The carpet was a soft, smoky blue and was so thick and comfortable, that it made you want to stop and just enjoy the feeling of standing on that carpet. The beds had beige and blue flowers printed on a dusty rose background, and puffy, ruffled pillows.  
  
"Woah. This is unbelievable!" Punurple dropped the trunk that she'd been dragging, engraved with her name, and rushed to the window.  
  
"We must be in some sort of woodland.look! Mountains! The sun has almost gone down.oh it's beautiful! Take a look at these roses, Britt!" Brittany rushed to where Punurple was standing and smelt the cream colored flowers.  
  
"This is amazing, really! Let's take a look through our trunks. I can't wear my pajamas downstairs!" she laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, the other girls were already gathered (not having marveled at the rooms for long, and being very eager to see Minerva again) in Tetley and Jestana's room, changed into the most peculiar clothes they'd ever worn. They were all wearing a set of dressy robes. Truly nice ones, but robes all the same. Tetley rubbed her hands up and down her thick, navy, crushed velvet robes and smiled.  
  
"I love these! They're quite comfortable, and they look rather nice, too." She said.  
  
Tabby Kit looked down at her shiny, silky, black robes and shrugged, swishing her dark blonde hair.  
  
"They're all right, I guess. But I wonder why they gave us robes? Wouldn't a normal dress be nice? Or maybe some jeans and a T-shirt."  
  
"Jestana looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself and appraising look. Her deep, scarlet robes looked fabulous with her rich, brown hair and she nodded, satisfied.  
  
"I guess," she said thoughtfully, "That they wanted us to fit in with what they're used to, or didn't know about Muggle fashion. Who knows?" they lapsed into silence until Dani spoke up again.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think that robes are really my thing." She wrinkled her nose at her long, silver ones.  
  
"Aww, they look great on you, Dani! You know that no one can bash you except me. No self bashing allowed here." Sky said, laughing.  
  
Dani tried to whack her upside the head, but Sky dodged out of the way, and she didn't try again.  
  
"You're just saying that, because you're happy that [I] yours [/I] look great on you."  
  
Sky nodded and smoothed her deep pine green robes that matched her eyes perfectly. She grinned.  
  
"They do, don't they?"  
  
"Aww, hush you!" Tabby Girl said, laughing. "As nuts as this probably sounds, I think that Sky is.*gasp* right! No self bashing, or bickering. I mean, even the bickering on the thread was beginning to get a little crazy." Everyone nodded solemnly.  
  
Tabby Girl's robes were a soft, pale sky blue that looked amazing, they way that they hung just right, and caught the light when she turned.  
  
"No, I think we all look great." Tetley said, looking around.  
  
"Well, there's no need to be so [I] humble [/I] about it, you guys!" a voice said sarcastically.  
  
They whipped around and saw two people standing the door, watching them.  
  
"Hey, Punurple, Mini Min! Took you guys long enough! Gods, did you [I] make [/I] the robes or something?" Sky said.  
  
They laughed, and sat down on the edge of one of the beds.  
  
"Ooh, Tetley!" Mini Minerva squealed happily. "I love the color of your robes!"  
  
Tetley smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks, I like yours, too." She indicated at Mini Minerva's pale pink ones. She blushed.  
  
"Thanks, but pink doesn't always look the best on me. Because of my skin color, you know. Gods, I'm so pale that my bloody [I] optometrist [/I] noticed, and said that darker frames would look better. Really, I like Punurple's. They even fit her name!" she laughed, pointing at Punurple's pale violet robes. They were the nicest shade of purple, almost mauve or lilac.  
  
"Yeah, I think of 'purple' when I hear 'Punurple' too!" Laughed Cielita.  
  
There was a rap at the door. They looked around simultaneously, to see Minerva standing at the door, a slight smile on her face, and wearing robes of rich, deep gold.  
  
"Dinner time, ladies. I expect that you'll have a few questions. Come along." She motioned for them to follow, and the girls were more than happy to go. 


	4. Chapter four: Dinner and information

As they walked timidly down the many stairs and halls, another girl joined them. She was wearing robes of smooth, creamy beige that looked great with her perfect skin tone and blonde hair.  
  
"Vicks!" Tabby Girl whispered excitedly, "Where've you been all this time?"  
  
'Princess' Vicks smiled secretively and mouthed to her,  
  
"I'll tell you later!" They walked on in silence, hoping that Minerva didn't turn around and ask Vicks where she'd been.  
  
They reached the main marble foyer which they hadn't noticed was lit by a large, floating, crystal chandelier, and followed Minerva down a hallway that lead to the left. The floor was made of smooth, shiny marble that made their footsteps echo eerily. They finally reached the end of the hallway, where two foamed glass French style doors faced them. Minerva reached forwards and pulled the door open smoothly, motioning for her guests to go in ahead of her. They stepped into the room quickly, which turned out to be a large dining room. The floors here were made of smooth, varnished gray and red granite tiles, and a long table was in the middle, with many chairs placed around it. The table cloth was maroon, with what was obviously the Dumbledore family crest embroidered on it with silken gold thread. There was another floating chandelier above their heads; this time lit with traditional candles instead of magic-tricity (a wizarding variation of electricity), that cast a warm, dancing light. The ceiling was vaulted very high, and the room itself seemed to have a certain elegance that made the girls glad of their elegant dress robes.  
  
"Please, have a seat! Make yourselves comfortable!" said Albus Dumbledore, who was already seated at the far end of the table, and ushering for them to join him.  
  
Tentatively, they seated themselves around the table and looked at each other. Minerva finally seated herself at the other end and looked towards another door in the far right corner that the others hadn't even noticed. To their surprise, it burst open and over a dozen house elves came marching out bearing trays and dishes of every kind. They placed them on the table, and bowed or curtsied politely in a way that would make Hermione rant and rave, before hurriedly leaving to wherever they had come from. The odd thing about them, was that they seemed to be wearing neat little uniforms, complete with little aprons and hats.  
  
"Help yourselves, ladies." Minerva said, doing so.  
  
"Thank you." they murmured.  
  
Carefully they all reached over and helped themselves to an assortment of dishes, many they had never tasted before. It was difficult maneuvering their long, draping sleeves around so that they didn't drag in the food, and Albus noticed their troubles.  
  
"If I may, ladies." he said, waving his wand and shortening their sleeves considerably.  
  
"Thank you!" Punurple laughed, looking down at her now short purple sleeves.  
  
The others nodded, and Albus waved his hand.  
  
"Think nothing of it, my dears."  
  
They continued to silently eat their way through many courses without a mishap, if you discounted Mini Minerva accidentally tipping over Tetley Bag's glass of wine and Sprite, and Vicks 'accidentally' flicking a pea at Sky, who then retaliated by flinging a spoonful of mashed potatoes at her head. Minerva pursed her lips slightly and cleaned up the mess with a longs swish of her wand and some well chosen words, but said nothing of it. The girls, however, were quite sure that they saw an amused twinkle come to Albus's eye, but it was promptly squashed by a stern look from his Deputy.  
  
During dessert, a few questions came up. Tetley Bag raised her head and met Minerva's and Albus's eyes in turn, getting the OK to ask a question or two.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Professors, what will become of the people that we left behind at our homes?" Minerva nodded, satisfied at this question.  
  
"Well, they won't particularly notice that you are gone." Albus said, meeting her eyes.  
  
The girls around the table gasped, and frowned in confusion.  
  
"My mom would notice if I was gone." Sky said stubbornly. "And so would Buttercup."  
  
"Yes, but you see," said Albus patiently, "We haven't quite taken you, at least not yet." When this earned him nothing but a few confused looks and raised eyebrows in his direction, he continued.  
  
"Let me explain," he said. "We have temporarily affected the time-continuum surrounding your homes. Not quite stopped time, but we have fixed it so that time slows down considerably. For example, every twenty-four hours that you spend here, is a mere minute there."  
  
"How the heck did you do that?" Jestana burst out quite impressed. She suddenly realized what she'd said and lowered her face to her plate, blushing. "I'm sorry, do continue."  
  
Sky looked proudly in her direction, nodding.  
  
"Yes, it was not easy. You see, the British Ministry of Magic is in possession of the largest time turner in the Wizarding World, and though they are now aware of Lord Voldemort's rise to power, they were reluctant to assist Muggles. When I finally persuaded them, assuring them that it was for the benefit of our world as well as yours, they gave in and allowed us to use it. It continues turning over every twenty for hours, for approximately fourteen days."  
  
Tabby Girl let out a low whistle.  
  
"Woah. That's impressive!" Punurple exclaimed.  
  
Sky snorted into her chocolate fudge pudding.  
  
"Whatever. So you slowed down time just to bring us here, to protect the information that we have about Minnie here, and your world? That's stupid." The group stared at her, wide eyed, but Sky continued to placidly eat her pudding. "Only Dumbledork would come up with something like that." she added in a whisper.  
  
The girls could hardly believe their ears. A vein in Minerva's head began to twitch slightly, and they got the distinct impression that she was chewing her tongue. She was beginning to rather dislike this 'Sky' girl. To break the awkward silence, Vicks raised her voice slightly and asked another question.  
  
"Ok, so the Harry Potter books are true, then?" Minerva pursed her lips slightly and nodded stiffly.  
  
"Yes, these 'Harry Potter' books are indeed, true. Only a witch could have written them, and we haven't quite figured out who has been writing under the pen name 'J. K. Rowling', but I suspect that she will be in some serious trouble when and if we do find out. Her writing those books and making them available to muggles is directly defying the Wizarding statute of secrecy. She could get a large fine or possibly a short sentence in Azkaban. You'll know all about Azkaban, of course." she said, in a disapproving tone.  
  
"It'd serve her right, for making Harry Snotter the main character." grumbled Sky.  
  
They chose to ignore that last statement, but Minerva looked as if she was not looking forward to the next two weeks with Sky in her house.  
  
"Alright, if everyone is finished, I suggest that you all get some sleep. You must be tired, because mass portkey travel takes a lot out of everyone. Goodnight, ladies, and I trust that you will be able to find your rooms sufficiently?" The girls nodded and said goodbye, making their way down the hall way and up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
"Yeah," said Sky, as she stomped up the stairs, "But the day that I'm sent into a room to go to sleep, with a girl my age -especially Dani- is the day that Hell freezes over." Dani stuffed her fist in her mouth to muffle the laughter.  
  
"Wait, wait, you guys! Come to my room in about ten minutes, I really, really have to tell you something!" said Vicks. They looked at each other and shrugged, disappearing into their rooms to change into something more suitable for receiving information in Vicks' room. 


	5. Chapter five: Pillow fights and more inf...

Dani and Sky walked into their room (which was similar to the other rooms) and shut the door. Sky rushed to her trunk and dug through it, satisfactorily sending all of the neatly folded garments inside into chaos all around the room. A plain, black, long sleeved tee flew across the room and landed on Dani's back as she bent over to flip through her trunk and find some pajamas.  
  
"Sky! For heaven's sake!" she laughed, throwing the shirt back at Sky.  
  
Sky, who had been in the process of flinging underpants across the room, straightened up suddenly. She turned around, a mischievous glint in her eye. Slowly, she reached for the white, silver trimmed house coat and tossed it as hard as she could in Dani's direction. It hit her square in the face, stunning her for a moment. She pretended not to notice and began fluffing the already puffy pillows on her bed. Sky whipped back around and resumed her searching.  
  
"Hey, Dani! Look at these pajamas!" she laughed, holding them up. "They have little horses and horseshoes on them! How cute! Hey, this one looks like Butter." WHAP! She was hit in the head with a well thrown pillow from Dani's side of the room. "Cup.Oh.that was a mistake!"  
  
She bounded onto her bed, the horse pajamas forgotten, and began to gather up all the pillows she could find.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" she shrieked, whipping one at Dani, who promptly jumped out of the way.  
  
"Ha ha! Gotta get up earlier than that to beat the ALMIGHTY CIELITA! MUAHAHA!" The pillows flew around the room, scattering soft, white feathers all over.  
  
By the time the two had tossed the last pillow and were laying exhausted on their beds, the room looked as if it had recently housed a large, molting swan.  
  
"I.won." Sky panted.  
  
"Whatever, I'm.too tired.to argue with you."  
  
Sky sat up and smirked infuriatingly. She stuck her tongue out in a very childish way.  
  
"I won, I won. I won I won I won!" she sang, pulling her robes over her head and changing into her pajamas. They were light blue and patterned with horses, ponies, horseshoes, and a number of things that you would find on a horse ranch.  
  
Dani rolled her eyes, smiling and pulled on her pajamas; simple purple flannel trimmed with silver on the cuffs, neckline, and leg hems. She shook her head in a bemused way.  
  
"Someone seems to think that I like silver, although I'm not altogether against the purple. These are rather nice, actually." She stepped into the matching pair of slippers and followed Sky out of the room and down the hall to Vicks room.  
  
Unsurprisingly, the rest of the McGonagroupies were already seated on the floor and on Vicks's bed. Most of them, like Sky and Dani, were wearing two piece pajama sets in various colors with matching slippers, except Mini Minerva, who was wearing the pajamas she had been wearing when she arrived; an odd combination of a lime green nightgown patterned with white flowers, and pink pajama pants.  
  
"Finally!" Tabby Girl said, rolling her eyes. "Let me guess," she sighed as Dani and Sky plopped down on the floor between Jestana and Punurple. "Pillow fight."  
  
Dani and Sky glanced at each other.  
  
"How did you know?" Dani asked.  
  
"Oh, it just seemed to be the thing that you would do." Tetley Bag said, shrugging.  
  
"Plus, you have these in your hair." Punurple said, pulling a few white feathers from Sky's hair.  
  
They all laughed, until Vicks cleared her throat in an authoritative way.  
  
"If you don't want to know that I have canon proof of a Minerva SHIP, then I won't tell you." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.  
  
This got their attention. They turned sharply to face her, listening with rapt attention.  
  
"That's better. Now, as I was saying. I was walking with you guys, until I decided to try and find a bathroom. I figured that you all wouldn't miss me, and apparently none of you did, as no one tried to look for me." The faces in the group turned guilty, and Vicks, satisfied, continued with her story. "Anyway, I turned down this really long hallway that was lined with pictures on the walls. I stopped and looked at a few because I had nothing better to do, and I saw this picture of.get ready for this." she waited a moment or two to leave them in suspense. "Minerva and Albus, on their wedding day! And they were kissing and everything! Eeeek!"  
  
There was an outburst the likes of which this room had nerve seen before, as the Miner-obsessed ladies received information of a Canon Minerva SHIP. Jestana and Cielita jumped up and grabbed hands, beginning to dance around singing,  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
Tetley Bag looked slightly put out that Hooch/Minerva was condemned to be forever Fanon, but smiled. Sky and Mini Minerva looked at each other and shrugged, Sky looking very annoyed that Lycanthropic Feline was only ever going be a thread, scowled as most of the group, -Mini Minerva included, as it was her main favorite SHIP- danced around and squealed with joy.  
  
"Hold on, hold on." Sky said irritably. "How do you know that it was their wedding day?"  
  
Vicks rolled her eyes and said in a very sarcastic tone,  
  
"Hmm, let me think. Min was wearing fancy white robes and flowers in her hair, Albus had these really nice ones on and all his badges," Here Sky snorted.  
  
"Yeah, for being the Big-Headed Warlock, and supreme couch-lump. Big deal." Jestana glared at her.  
  
"And." Vicks continued loudly, "oh yeah, right. There was this big banner in the background saying.wait, what did it say now? Oh yeah, something stupid, like: 'CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR WEDDING DAY, ALBUS AND MINERVA!'"  
  
There was a silence at the end of this statement. The group was basically stunned that anyone could be so sarcastic, but quickly looked at Sky and Punurple, and weren't so surprised anymore.  
  
"So.wow. Albus + Minerva is canon. Real. I don't believe it." Mini Minerva said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Whatever, Mini. Big whoop. So Kitty and Bumblebee are together. That was your big secret?" Sky said, making to leave the room.  
  
"No, no. There's more. I looked at the date on the picture, and it turns out that Minerva is not seventy. She's about 54 years old.and.oh wait until you hear this." The McGonagroupies, who were tiring quickly of Vicks' cliffhangers, sighed.  
  
"What is it, Vicks?" Punurple asked impatiently.  
  
"They have.a daughter." The room burst out with cries of surprise.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"I don't believe it! How.SQUEE!"  
  
"Eww! Dumbledork and Min did it! Gag!" This comment was, doubtlessly, from Sky.  
  
Most of them simultaneously rolled their eyes.  
  
"How old is she, Vicks?" Tetley Bag asked calmly, a huge accomplishment, given the circumstances.  
  
"Well.there was another picture," she said, thinking hard. "I think it was from '89. Which means."  
  
"That Minerva's daughter." Tabby Kit continued, "would be going into her last year at Hogwarts, and since it's summer."  
  
"She must be somewhere in this house!" Jestana finished excitedly.  
  
"Do you think that we would be able to find her?" Dani asked.  
  
"Why not? I mean, it's only one house. One very large house. How hard could it be?" Mini Minerva said, shrugging.  
  
"Holy cow! It's like, 9:00 already! We should be getting ready for bed, I mean, if we want to be up early enough to try to find Min and Albus's daughter." Jestana said, glancing at her watch.  
  
"Yeah. All this information packed into my brain has completely worn me out!" Tabby Girl said, yawning widely.  
  
Most of the group -save for Mini Minerva, and Sky- nodded in assent.  
  
"Right, well good night, guys! Can't wait for tomorrow. We'll get to meet Minerva's daughter!" Vicks said excitedly.  
  
"We still have to find her," Punurple said, frowning.  
  
"It's just one house! How hard could it be?" 


	6. Chapter Six: Planning and the Bathroom

Tabby Girl and Tabby Kit went into their room, leaving Vicks to her self. They walked in and looked around again. Everything was very neat, the trunks tucked away in their respective corners, and the beds still made. Everything on the dressers was straightened impeccably, and where there had been blank wall before, was a nice fireplace, with candles on the mantel and a roaring fire going.  
  
"Hmm, house elves must have been in to clean up. They did a nice job, too," Tabby Girl said, nodding her head in approval.  
  
"Yes, they're such little dears! They're adorable, really," Tabby Kit said, ignoring the way that her friend rolled her eyes. Just as they made to go into bed, a rap at the door startled them. Tabby Girl sighed in exasperation and got up to answer it.  
  
"Probably Sky, wanting to pillow fight with someone else," she said.  
  
She pulled open the door and said,  
  
"Go to your own room and goof off with Dani, or something. We don't want to fool around at this hour. Not to be rude, but get.lost." Her expression and voice faltered as she looked up and straight into the surprised face of Minerva McGonagall. She gulped.  
  
"Uh, hi! Nice of you to.erm.drop by, Professor! Anything you um, needed?" she squeaked, shrinking back and feeling like a complete and utter fool. She had just told Minerva McGonagall to get lost and go goof off with Dani. Oops.  
  
"Ms.er, 'Tabby Girl is it?" she asked looking down at her with a mildly amused expression. "I am supposing that you either thought I was someone else entirely, or you have some sort of grudge against me that I am not aware of."  
  
Tabby Girl looked at her feet and blushed scarlet, mumbling,  
  
"I-I thought you were Sky."  
  
Minerva's lips tightened, but she said nothing. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, in any case, I'm just going around to rooms to check on you all and make sure that you know that the main washroom is just down the stairs one floor, two doors down the hall and to your right. I'm sorry it's quite a walk, but we haven't gotten around to putting in another guest bathroom yet. We don't have company often, you see. And also, of course," She smiled slightly. "To wish you all a good night. Ms. Tabby Girl. Tabby Kit. Good evening." She left the room, her thin white night dress swinging behind her.  
  
"Oh wow.Minerva just said goodnight to me! In her pajamas! I don't believe it," Tabby Girl said, sitting down on the bed beside Tabby Kit and breaking off a piece of the chocolate bar Tabby Kit had pulled out and eating a bit of it.  
  
"You also told her not to annoy you, and to get lost," Tabby Kit pointed out, breaking a bit of chocolate off herself and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"Either way.I heard her. She said 'Ms. Tabby Girl. Good evening.' I heard her. I'll never wash these ears again."  
  
"Whatever, that's just weird. I'm going to go wash up a bit before bed, you coming?" Tabby Kit asked, jumping off the bed and getting ready to leave the room.  
  
"No," Tabby Girl said absently. "No, you go ahead." Tabby Kit shrugged and closed the door behind her, shaking her head.  
  
Out in the hall, a few other people were wandering down to the bathroom before bed time.  
  
"Well, it looks like there'll be a line up? In that case.me first!" Tabby Kit turned around to see Punurple hurtling down the stairs with a toothbrush in her hand.  
  
"Hey! Not fair, you bum! I'm first!" Tabby Kit laughed, chasing after her.  
  
They all reached the bathroom and lined up, realizing that there were seven people getting ready to use just one bathroom. Beautiful.  
  
"Ok, Ok. We can sort this out," Tetley Bag said, making her way to the front and surveying the rest of the impatient people in front of her. "Let's go in together, anyone who is just going to wash up or anything can go second, and anyone who needs to do.um.other things, can go in first, ok?" The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and only one person marched forward.  
  
"Move it, people. I've gotta pee and I'm not waiting. Let's go," Sky said, pushing through and whipping open the door, giving them a glimpse of a large, beautiful bathroom for only a moment, and then slamming it in their faces.  
  
"Hurry up," Jestana called irritably. "And don't break anything!" A moment later, to their surprise, the door was pulled sharply open, and a very grudging Sky peered out at them.  
  
"There are stalls. We can all go in," she said, stepping out of the way.  
  
The girls stepped into the bathroom, confused. There were indeed, stalls. Not stalls like you'd find in a public building, but almost separate bathrooms. Their doors were tall and white, with shiny brass handles, and from what they could see, they all had a toilet with a brass toilet seat and small vanity like table.  
  
"Woah. This is so cool," Dani said, running her hand along one of the brass handles.  
  
On the other side of the room, there was a very long marble counter top, with sunken in, shell like sinks all along the way. They had the same sort of brass taps, and there were little baskets of what appeared to be potpourri sitting next to them. There were many cupboards under the sinks that they were just itching to pull open, and every manner of scented, colorful, or lacy things on shelves above the sinks. What really interested them, were ten shower and bath stalls at the far end of the room. Each of them had a foamed glass door, and a pastel pink and purple floral patterned shower curtain.  
  
"This.is McGonagall's bathroom? I thought it would be.more to her style," Mini Minerva said, taking a deep whiff of some potpourri. Jestana shrugged.  
  
"Yeah.sharp edges, black and white, practical stuff. I don't know. It just goes to show, you think you know someone, until Wham! You visit their house." She shook her head.  
  
"In any case." Sky said slyly, exiting the bathroom stall and proceeding to wash her hands, flicking water at everyone. "It's night time.we're in a great big house.Minerva's house, to be exact... and Minerva was on her way to bed.wasn't she?"  
  
Punurple smiled and nodded, realizing where this was going.  
  
"Sky.I don't think we should do what I think you are most likely going to suggest. We could get in serious trouble! What if Minerva kicks us out of her house, or something? No, Sky. We should just go to bed."  
  
Dani gave Tetley Bag a playful shove and winked.  
  
"Aww, come on! You read the letter! Moldy-Voldie is after us! They can't kick us out. Besides, I want to explore a little."  
  
"Fine. If Min kicks us out.I had nothing to do with it. I'll blame it all on Sky. She'll believe me! She hates you, remember?" Sky grinned proudly.  
  
"Naw, I know she luuuurves me!"  
  
"Should we get Vicks and Tabby Girl?" Mini Minerva asked.  
  
"Ok. I'll get Vicks," Jestana said, making for the exit. "Kit, could you get Tabby Girl?" Tabby Kit nodded.  
  
"Ok. Should we all meet up here, then?" Dani asked, putting a hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They left the room anxiously. Those who were not 'assigned' to fetch someone, plopped down on the floor to wait.  
  
"This'll be fun!" Punurple said, clapping her hands in an uncanny imitation of a four year old.  
  
"Wait, Jestana, Tabby Kit! I'll go with you," Tetley Bag said, jumping up and leaving the group of giddy (mostly) teenage girls behind. Dani rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine!" She pretended to sob into her hands. "We know you're too mature for us! Leave the little ones!"  
  
"That's right," Tetley called from down the hall. Dani stopped her tragic artificial wails.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a little one!"  
  
"No," Jestana shouted, "you just act like one!"  
  
Back up the hall, Tetley Bag and Jestana were shaking their heads at the group of laughing girls who were rolling on the floor and playfully shoving Dani. They reminded Jestana forcibly of kittens. Or really messed up kids, one of the two.  
  
"That Dani is a card, but they're all really great, if a little.odd," Tetley said, smiling.  
  
"Ahem! Present company excluded, I hope," Tabby Kit laughed, making to give Tetley a swat.  
  
Jestana grinned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"They're all a little.uh.eccentric. Mind you I can't talk; look who I'm walking with."  
  
"Hey!" Tetley laughed. "You're not so normal yourself! You're twenty years old and read Harry Potter!"  
  
Jestana shot her a mock glare. And Tabby Kit clapped her hand to her mouth in fake shock.  
  
"We won't get into the age issue here, alright? We just won't."  
  
The friendly banter continued for some time, until they reached their respective rooms.  
  
"Guys? Er.guys?" Tabby Kit said, taping the two on the shoulder; they were laughing and pretending to argue still. "Whatever, I'm going to go see if Tabby Girl is awake.you guys coming? Hellooo?" She shrugged and walked down the hall to the room that she shared with Tabby Girl.  
  
Tetley and Jestana continued to choke with laughter and throw cheesy insults, occasionally giving a light shove or a push in the other's direction. Tabby Kit shook her head in amusement.  
  
Back downstairs, the other four girls were getting restless.  
  
"ARGH!" Punurple growled. "Where the heck are they?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sky overly dramatically, "we've been waiting for like, hours already!"  
  
Dani sighed from where she was laying, sprawled on the ground.  
  
"It's been about ten minutes, Sky," she said, not even opening her eyes.  
  
"Still," Mini Minerva said, looking around, "you'd think they'd killed each other by now."  
  
"Finally," Punurple said as four people came walking down the hall, chatting happily. "We thought you'd all been kidnapped along the way!"  
  
"Oh, ha ha ha!" Vicks said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, where's Tabby Girl?" Dani asked, finally getting up off the floor. Tabby Kit rolled her eyes.  
  
"She was sound asleep, snoring and everything."  
  
"Whatever. Are we going to go already?" Sky asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, yes. Come on, while it's dark." The two still on the ground stood up and followed the others, venturing off on what would be an unforgettable adventure. 


	7. CHapter seven: An adventure in the Kitch...

A/N: I know this story is a little hard to understand for people who aren't members of the infamous thread, Minerva Magic VIII, McGonagroupies United. But I hope you'll be able to enjoy the interesting characters (who are really real people) and their antics, as well as the ever amusing adventures. If interested in joining Minerva Magic, please don't hesitate to contact myself, Kmoyce@shaw.ca or the infamous Sky, at Skylimabobber@hotmail.com! Please enjoy the story! Other interesting MMU's can be found written by Jestana, or PrincessVicks. See favorite authors to link to theirs! Now, to the story:  
  
They tiptoed down the hall, hoping that Minerva or Albus didn't catch them and ask what they were doing, because in all honesty, they hadn't the slightest clue. Sky stumbled on the last step and landed -upright, at least- loudly on the ground again. The bang echoed down the stairs and into the empty marble hall below.  
  
"Sky! Do you want to get us caught?" Vicks said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh, dear me, no!" Sky said in mock horror. "If Minerva catches us out of bed, she might take points off! Or worse! She might.*gasp* purr at us!" Sky snorted. "Gimme a break."  
  
"Yeah, well you might not like Minerva, but some of us care what she thinks," Vicks replied stiffly.  
  
"Hey," said Sky, slightly offended, "I like Minerva alright. I just like getting on her nerves even more." Vicks rolled her eyes and Mini Minerva stifled a giggle.  
  
"Alright, alright. Enough bickering, you guys," Jestana said absently. Tabby Kit snorted.  
  
"That's a bit rich, coming from you, Jestana." Jestana ignored her. They were standing in the grand foyer, stumped for what to do next.  
  
"Well, where should we go?" Cielita asked, looking around at the dark hall ways leading off the foyer.  
  
"Er, let's go to the kitchen," Mini Minerva suggested, shrugging. "I'd like a midnight snack, anyhow." Not, however, that she needed it. Her plump form was silhouetted in the dim light of a flashlight that Punurple held in her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving," Sky agreed, nodding.  
  
"You're always hungry," Cielita said, rolling her eyes with a friendly smile. Sky grinned back and shrugged placidly.  
  
"Alright then," Tetleybag sighed. "Let's get moving."  
  
They followed the hall that they had walked when Minerva had taken them to dinner; it seemed a lifetime ago that they had all landed on those concrete steps, meeting each other for the very first time. Their footsteps echoed loudly throughout the empty hall, even muffled by thick, comfortable slippers, the sound rang out.  
  
"Ouch! Mini Min! You stepped on my foot," Punurple groaned, stopping to massage the sore place on her heel.  
  
"Hold that flashlight more steady and I might be able to see where I'm going," Mini Minerva retorted. "Where'd you get that thing, anyhow?"  
  
Punurple stopped muttering curses and rubbing her foot to look around at her friend who was frowning at the small, battery powered light in her hand.  
  
"It was on my key chain," she replied, beginning to walk again, but with an over-pronounced limp. "It's not that big, but it'll do for now."  
  
They reached the now familiar glass doors and pulled them open as quickly as they dared so as not to prolong the faint squeaking of the hinges. The elaborate dining room, however, was not empty as they thought it would be. The room was filled with bustling creatures, which they soon identified to be house elves. Dressed in their neat little uniforms and carrying brooms and baskets, they resembled small, strange looking children. The house elves took one look at the group of ladies in front of them, and began to hurry around, squeaking about being seen, and shouting in their cartoon like voices.  
  
"Wait, wait! STOP!" shouted Jestana. The house elves stood in place obediently, some halfway into a step, or midway through a word.  
  
"Good," she said, taking charge. "We don't mean to offend you, er, elves. We just came for a snack. Would you happen to have anything?"  
  
The elves eyes lit up with delight at their request, and began to hurry around, chattering excitedly.  
  
"Ok! Woah, woah," Tabby Kit said, stepping forward. The house elves looked at her attentively, and she blushed slightly, stepping back a little. "Er, maybe just two or three of you?" Three house elves promptly stepped forward, looking eager to please.  
  
"I is Mooky, Madams! What would master and mistress' honored guests be liking this night? Would madams like some Honeyduke's Chocolate?" said one elf, immediately summoning a plate full of delectable looking chocolate.  
  
"Um, sure! That'd be nice. Thank you," Vicks said, taking the plate from the elf, and making it's ears waggle happily. Everyone took a bit and munched on it happily. It was by far the best chocolate any of them had ever tasted.  
  
"Mmm," Mini Minerva said. "This is better than Laura Secord, and that stuff is good!"  
  
"Ha! This is better than any chocolate I've ever tasted, and I live in Germany! Home of some of the world's best chocolate," Tetleybag returned.  
  
"As good as it is, we must leave now, we want to see some of the rest of the house," Jestana said, nodding to the elves and making for the door.  
  
"Wait," Punurple said, rushing towards one of the elves. Dani sighed.  
  
"We'll wait, but not for much longer."  
  
The elf that Punurple was talking too looked at her in a puzzled way but snapped it's fingers and handed her a small tin that had appeared. She took it gratefully, and waved, running to join the rest of the group.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sky asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, just something for the road," she replied. But after Sky had turned around, she gave Mini Minerva a wink. She knew exactly what the tin was about.  
  
"Right, well where should we go next?" Dani asked. They were back in the foyer, and hadn't quite explored any further than the kitchen.  
  
"I say we explore some of the other floors. How about the first level? I mean, not the ground floor, but the next level up?" Vicks suggested. Nodding, the rest of the group trailed after her.  
  
The second floor, they noticed, was very grandly decorated. Thick, rich rugs were on top of the shiny hard-wood floor, and many moving paintings hung on the walls.  
  
"Hmm, I think I can guess what's on this floor," Dani said excitedly.  
  
Meanwhile, outside in the beautiful back gardens of Dumbledore Manor, a couple walked through the warm night, hand in hand. The light breeze ruffled their hair, and blew around the woman's thin night dress. They sat down on a carved granite bench, next to a large marble fountain the gurgled and swished the water around. The moonlight reflected on it, making it shine even brighter. After a while, the woman spoke.  
  
"Albus?" she asked. The man next to her smiled warmly down at her.  
  
"Yes, Minerva my dear?"  
  
"What do you think of the young ladies that we brought here?" Albus laughed a little at her question.  
  
"I think they are perfectly charming. Ms. Sky is quite a riot."  
  
"Yes," Minerva said, a little more stiffly, "her. I find her rather disrespectful, but I cannot say that I'm not slightly fond of her. The rest of them are very polite and enchanting. I was wary about letting muggles into our world; they've left a rather bad taste in my mouth, I'm sure you understand." Albus saw his wife's back stiffen and her eyes get clouded by memories that she'd wished she'd never have to re-live. He reached over and hugged her to his chest tightly, and he felt her relax a little bit.  
  
"I know, Tabby," he said quietly. "But it's best for all of us, you know that. Because heavens forbid that information about you get into the wrong hands! I couldn't lose you." Minerva snuggled up closer to her lover and smiled.  
  
"You won't. It's quite unnerving to think that they know so much about me and talk about me on a regular basis. They are on their eighth.er.thread, already, and their third 'cookie jar'. It's rather frightening." Albus looked her with mild surprise.  
  
"My dear, I was under the impression that you'd be quite flattered!"  
  
"Yes, I am, but Albus! Have you seen some of the topics the discuss there?" His eyes twinkled and he looked into hers. She was getting flustered, and he was quite enjoying it.  
  
"Enlighten me, darling."  
  
"They discuss my underwear!" She said, blushing to her toes. Albus tired hard to hide a smile.  
  
"They also discuss my sex life, among other things. They were talking about my hitting menopause, on one of the previous threads! But the underwear discussions did rather irk me. And a number few of them are full grown women themselves! Imagine.Humph." She settled back onto him, glad to get that off her chest. Albus looked at her disgruntled expression amusedly.  
  
"Well you know, Tabby," he said slowly, "Those are frightfully interesting topics to speculate on."  
  
"Albus!" she said, playfully whacking him on the arm.  
  
"Minerva, it's getting late. We do need our sleep. Don't forget that a few of them are younger than our own daughter. Do you remember what Diana was like at that age?"  
  
"I don't want to," Minerva groaned.  
  
"By the way, how is Di taking it?" Minerva sighed deeply.  
  
"Not too well. She has shut herself in her room for the longest time yet. It's so hard to tell, now. She's so introverted!"  
  
"Ah, much like you were at her age. She will grow out of it, and hopefully turn out as lovely as her mother." Minerva smiled and stood up, taking her husband's hand once again.  
  
"But she'll be much better, because she's half you," she said, placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Let's go in now. We don't want them in the house all alone. Heaven knows how hard this must be on them."  
  
"I know Albus, I know. I just hope they don't get too homesick."  
  
Back in the house, the girls had reached an unspoken agreement that the room at the end of the hall was Minerva's, and they were not to enter it.  
  
"What," Sky said, taking a few steps forward. "Are you all waiting for? This is Minerva's room! We have to go in!" Mini Minerva stepped forward timidly and stood by her.  
  
"Er, yeah. I'm with Sky; I mean we've been waiting all our Fandom lives for this! I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see inside her room!" Punurple walked up to the group and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Me too, I mean, if they haven't caught us yet, what with all the racket in the kitchens, I don't think they ever will!"  
  
Tabby Kit, Dani and Vicks soon joined the group, and, grudgingly, Jestana and Tetleybag followed.  
  
"Alright, well I guess we just.open the door," said Vicks, reaching forward and placing her hand on the door knob. 


End file.
